Pink With Passion
by Candace Marie
Summary: This is a Tommy/Kim story. Set after Kim sends Tommy the letter. What if she was doing it to protect him and the other rangers? What if Goldar attacked the former ranger sending her back to Angel Grove, would Tommy get the explanation he needed?
1. Pink with Guilt

Pink Passion

Pink with Guilt

Kimberly Ann Hart had done it, she had sent the letter, and she could think of nothing else ever since. She couldn't concentrate on anything except...Tommy. She knew how crushed he would be, she could easily imagine the look of pain that would cross it before that hard look would cross his face shutting everything out like when he had been the green ranger, Rita's evil minion, when they had first met. He had later told her that he had never meant to say those things to her, those things that had hurt her, that her worrying and carrying had made him start to fight the spell, that was before he had been given the Sword of Darkness, Kimberly shook her head as she reached for another bar. She jumped and landed, less than perfectly, but she was okay. Next time she slipped, she might not be so lucky, she thought. She had done what she had to, she shouldn't be regretting that decision. She grabbed a water, and went for a walk. One good thing about being away from Tommy and the others was that she didn't have to fight the next monster of the day everyday, and she could concentrate on her gymnastics, not that she would be in it much longer if she didn't find ways to concentrate. She just couldn't stop thinking of Tommy, of Jason who had returned, Jase, what would it be like to see him again? Of Aisha, or Billy, she smiled at the thought of Billy, she had always taken up for him even when they were small he had always talked in that scientific jargon, to just see them all just once more. Well, that wasn't going to happen, she thought, sadly as she walked around the humid area to her home. Suddenly, a monster made out of a water bottle jumped out at her.

"Oh no, not again," she stated as a familiar being with a blue face, wings and a gold outfit appeared next to the water bottle.

"You are powerless without your powers, pink ranger."

"Didn't you guys get the menu, I'm not the pink ranger anymore," she stated, throwing down her pink bag.

"Yes, we know, but you will be the fall of the white ranger."

"I won't let you hurt Tommy," she stated as she hurriedly unzipped the bag and found the item she was looking for. She looked around and noticed that they was no one around, it wouldn't do to get caught.

"The crane," she stated holding up the items as a pink light enveloped her and she was wearing a pink ninja outfit.

"That's impossible," Goldar stated.

"Nothing is impossible, Goldar," she stated, "Hi ya," she stated giving him a kick as she ran up the tree and kicked him. 

"Oh no, that's not supposed to happen."

"I don't know why your surprised Goldar, I may be out of the game but I'm not out of practice," she stated as she grabbed her thunder whip and launched it at the water cooler.

"So long, Pink Ranger," Goldar said as they disappeared.

"I have to warn the others," she stated, worried about seeing Tommy again. She went to Erik and told him she had to leave town for a few days.

"Remember our agreement," he stated jerking her to him, and Kimberly couldn't completely supress the look of revolution on her face. "Kimberly, you. Are. Mine."

"I know, Erik. I know our deal."

"You can kiss everything goodbye."

"It's not my friends," she lied, "It's my mother."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked as she struggled to be free of his grip.

"No, Erik," she stated with a fake smile. "She wouldn't understand. I'll just go alone. Things would be better that way. She closed her eyes and made herself lean forward to kiss him, and she nearly choked on his tongue. He was nothing like Tommy. If only she could get away, put things in percspective.

"Remember Kim, what I've got on you."

"How could I possible forget?" she bit out. "You remind me everyday."

"I don't think you would be so...disrespectful if I told the coach about you and your boyfriend."

"You have nothing on me, but speculation," she stated.

"Then why did you break up with him? You can't be positive can you, Kimberly? Like I said You. Are. Mine."

"I'll never be yours."

"You already are."

Kimberly had to get out of here, "I'm going to tell the coach and then I'm leaving."

"I'll be waiting."

"No surprise there." Kimberly left the coach a note after not being able to find him and purchased a ticket for Angel Grove. Ready or not, here she came.


	2. White with Anger

White with Anger

_A/N1: I'm going to keep Saba and Tommy as the white ranger even as I add Jason as the gold ranger. I like him as Kim's white night. Besides I only watched up til Kim leaving the show. _

He couldn't believe it? How could Kim do this to him? After all they had been through? All the evil spells? All the monsters that hadn't torn them apart? How could one letter do what no force in the universe had ever done? He couldn't believe it? He returned to lifting weights as he watched Kat pick up the letter. He didn't want to face her, he didn't want to face anything or anyone except a monster. If it wasn't for his duty as a ranger he would go to her and demand an explanation. How could she destroy everything they had had? All their hopes and their dreams? Just everything.

"Tommy?" he heard Kat's voice called, but he ignored her as he began pumping faster. She had replaced Kim as the pink ranger but not in his heart, not anyone could replace Kim in his heart, Kim had saved both he and Kat from one of Rita and Lord Zedd's spells. "Tommy!" she called louder. He finally grabbed a white towel and held it to his face wiping the sweat away. He then turned to look at her.

"What is it, Kat?" he asked as he started packing up his things. With any luck Rita and Lord Zedd would send someone to attack soon and he wouldn't have to think about Kimberly.

"It's just that I think, I know you deserve better. You deserve better than Kimberly and her letter."

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied slinging the white bag over his shoulder as she flowered him, he looked at her, she was wearing pink. Kim's color. He looked away, he didn't want to look at anything pink right now.

"You are handsome, Tommy. And I don't hate to admit that I've always liked you," and she blushed, her cheeks turning pink. Again with the pink, Tommy thought irritatedly. She was not doing this NOW was she? He ignored her for a moment.

"Look Katherine."

"Tommy, call me Kat please."

"Look, Kat..." and before he could finish she had pressed her lips to his. He heard a gasp behind him and as he pushed her away he couldn't find the source of that gasp. He frowned. "Katherine, this is not the time or the place. I love Kimberly, I don't know anything right now..." he trailed off as she smirked at he walked away. Why had she done that? He headed home and began his homework, and he wondered what was Kim doing right now? Was she with the guy she had met in Florida, the one she had sent that letter to break his heart for? He picked up a picture on his desk of the two of them kissing, and just thinking about it made his heart clench? What had it all been for? He took a shower, and then retired early. Maybe things would look brighter in the morning, they usually did, didn't they? There had been something off about that letter, it had had dried tearstains on it, had Kim cried when she wrote it? Why had she wrote it, surely she knew he would do anything for her, even if it meant giving up his life as a ranger, didn't she? Maybe he should call her and tell her, but what good would that do? Could this guy make her feel the way he did? She knew she could never share with this guy the things they had shared, their life as rangers, that would always have to be kept secret from this guy? And Tommy felt intense hatred toward this nameless man who had taken her away from him, even though she could never share with him her past as she could with Tommy. He thought of how he had been under a spell and their competition for class president, all that seemed so trival? He thought of the thousand little gifts he had given her to cheer her up. He thought of when they had met, after his match with Jason how their eyes had met across the room, how they had lingered on each other as he had grabbed his bag and she had been talking to Trini, as she went off with her friend, but not without looking back at him. He thought he heard a squeaking at his window, but that was impossible, no one was at his window, no one had bothered not since the last time Kimberly had been home. Then he heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Hello, Tommy," and he turned and looked at her, from head to toe she was wearing her pink ninja outfit from when they had taken out Ivan Ooze. He was speachless as he sat up in bed, sure this was a dream. Kim couldn't be here. She was in Florida. She had broken up with him, but if this was a dream, he was going to enjoy it. He smiled back at her hesitant smile.

"Hello, Kimberly."

"I didn't want anyone to see me sneaking in here," she explained. "And I can't morph."

"What are you doing here?" he asked his dream Kimberly.

"Well, Goldar attacked me," she began, chewing on her lower lip. Now he was sure it was a dream, Goldar had no reason to attack Kimberly, she was no longer a ranger. She came further in his room and sat down beside him on the bed and he held her hands. "Tommy, please don't," she requested and he dropped her hands wondering why dream Kimberly would make sure a request expecially after sneaking into his bedroom. "I'm not sure what he wanted, I was able to make him retreat. He's after you, Tommy, and somehow he wanted to use me. I'm not going to let that happen."

"You know I would never serve evil again," he stated reaching up and tilting her face up so that she would look at him. Her skin was so soft, could her skin feel that soft if this was a dream, he wondered? If he kissed her, would he feel anything. He looked down at her lips, considering the possibility.

"I know. I do, it's just..."

"I missed you, Kimberly."

"Tommy, don't...I...should probally go. I only came to you because you are the leader of the rangers." He nodded, that sounded like something dream Kimberly would say.

"I'm glad you came," he replied as he lowered his head to kiss her, and that's when he knew. This was no dream, no dream could make him feel like this as he devoured her mouth. He had had dreams about Kim and he had had the real thing and this was the real thing. He pulled away once their breathing became ragged and she clung to him. He pushed her away leaving her eyes dazed for a moment before they cleared. "So you don't love me anymore?" he spat out bitterly, and hurt.

"Tommy...I..."

"You what, you can explain? Let's here it, Kim."

"No, I can't explain. The letter..."

"Don't I deserve more courtesy than a letter?"

"I'm here on buisness this isn't personal," she countered and she hated herself for saying it.

"Yet you snuck in my room in the middle of the night."

"I don't know what the problem is you obviously had no problem kissing Kat," she stated as she headed for the window.

"Kim, Kimberly," he called out to her as she headed for the window. "Come, I'll take you home. I won't allow you to fall and hurt yourself."

"I don't know why your getting so worked up, you were kissing Kat?"

"Kat? Kimberly, what are you talking about?"

"So not only did she replace me as the pink ranger, but as your girlfriend too!"

"You broke up with me!"

"Yeah, I did," she whispered as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Tommy couldn't stand to see Kimberly upset.

"Kim, we will work this out. Are you staying with Jason?" She nodded.

"There's nothing to work out."

"I don't believe that. I will see you in the morning, alright?" she nodded as he hugged her, and using his own morpher, he morphed her to Jason's house. And he laid back down on the bed. That gasp he had heard had been from Kimberly, he should have known. Why hadn't Jason told him? Because, she had just broken up with you, a voice whispered to him. Oh, great, he thought, just great. There had been something odd, something off about Kimberly, but he knew nothing had changed, if it had she wouldn't have clung to him and their kiss as she had.


	3. Gold with Compassion

Gold with Compassion

Jason sat at the youth center, watching as Rocky read Kimberly's letter out-loud. He knew Rocky had meant no harm, had meant to tease him about their love, and the leader of the group being mushy over a girl. Jason always had wished them the best, because of not being able to reveal their identities if made dating difficult. Angela and Zack were a prime example, if Zack hadn't been off saving the world as the Black Power Ranger, he would have gotten somewhere with Angela. He had had similar difficulties. Rocky's face had fell as Tommy took the letter and finished it. "Hey, man, I'm sorry," Jason had said to his friend.

"Don't sweat it, you didn't know this was happening did you?" he hadn't. Kimberly had confided that some Erik guy wouldn't leave her alone, and that she kept telling him to take a hike, but that he was worse than Skull about taking a hint, but that was all he knew, he had no inkling that Kimberly was dating someone else. He knew his 'lil sister' better than that. He didn't believe that was it. Suddenly, his phone beeped alerting him to a text message.

"I'm sorry, man. I've got to take this," he said stepping away to read the text from Kimberly.

'Coming Home. Meet me at the airport.' What was this about, how could she break up with Tommy and then come home. A few hours later he was standing at the airport with Kimberly who had arrived in her signature pink, a pair of jogging pants and a tank top and they were searching for her bags.

"You haven't changed at all," he said as he spotted her luggage. "You still pack as though you would need everything you own." She smacked him playfully as his expression became serious.

"How...how is everyone?"

"Well," he lowered his voice and glanced around, "You are looking at the newest member of the team. I am the Gold Ranger."

"You must be so proud," she teased.

"Ayasha left. She moved to Africa, so the yellow ranger is her cousin Tanya. You will like her. Everyone else is pretty much as you left them, Kim. So...what are you doing here? Did you come for Tommy?"

"Not exactly, although I must speak with him," she stated as they headed out to his gold truck.

"Kim, why did you do it? I've know you since we were five. This isn't like you."

"I'm doing this to protect him."

"Kim, that doesn't make any sense. If you could have seen the poor guy."

"Jason, I don't want to discuss it, please."

"Alright, I'll drop it...for now."

"Thanks, Jase."

"You look tired."

"Goldar attacked me."

"What? Why? When?"

"That's what I want to talk to Tommy about. I still have my ninja powers."

"I thought you gave them to Kat."

"I can't completely morph. It just means that her spirit animal isn't the Crane, mine is."

"I'm glad you are okay. I'll take you to the Youth Center, he should still be there. And then, I'll meet you at home, deal?"

"Thanks, Jase, no one could ever ask for a better friend."

"Right back at ya."

He dropped her off and was surprised when an hour later she came in tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Kim, what's wrong? Did Goldar attack?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm fine, just got something in my eye is all."

"I know better than that."

"It's just...I saw Tommy."

"Well, if he said something, he's only angry."

"It's not...I mean...he...Kat..."

"Slow down Kimberly, what about Kat and Tommy?"

"They were kissing."

"Kim, perhaps you should talk to Tommy. Maybe you misunderstood something. I'll talk to him tomorrow, okay? Everything will be alright. Now do you want to talk about what this protecting him business is?"

"I don't know if I should. I'm in a lot of trouble."

"And this is new?" She smacked his arm.

"It's this guy, he's a gymnast too, Erik."

"The guy that's worse than Skull?"

"Yeah, him."

"Tommy can handle him. I could go down and..."

"No, Jase. You are a Ranger, I can't have you involved."

"So what is the deal with this Erik. He can't be a match for you, a former Power Ranger?" She smiled for a moment but it was quickly gone.

"He says he knows my secret. It's my own stupidity. I just...I missed Tommy so much. Whenever, the news came on about the power rangers, I had to listen. I just had to make sure they were all ok, safe? And especially Tommy. It was so much different than when I was there helping. I began to keep a scrapbook and somehow I don't know how, he found out. He demanded that I break up with him or he would tell my secret, our secret. I had too. I had to protect him."

"You should tell Tommy and Zordon."

"He won't tell anyone as long as I..."

"As long as you what...what does he want from you Kim?"

"As long as I marry him."

"Kim, no."

"I have to, Jase. I swore when we became rangers I would do whatever it took to protect our identities, that duty doesn't fail just because I'm no longer a ranger, I swore an oath."

"And what about your promise to Tommy? There has to be some way."

"There's not. I can't be with Tommy, if I do I put all the rangers at risk."

"We'll talk to Zordon."

"No, I won't admit my mistake to him, not when I can fix it."

"Zordon wouldn't want that, any more than he wanted you to marry Lord Zedd."

"This is my duty, I'm going to protect you, all if you, the way you've always protected me. Your right, I'm going to talk to Tommy."

"You will tell him?"

"No promises, Jase." Jason sat there as he watched her go, after she morphed into her ninja ranger outfit. An hour later she had been enveloped in a white light and held Tommy's morpher.

"How did it go?"

"It could have been worse. I'm going to bed, Good night Jase."


	4. Pink with Honesty

Pink with Honesty

Kimberly Ann Hart, got up as she usually did and showered quickly and dressed, and then she promptly threw up. She shrugged must be a bug. She had been having this strange bug for the last several weeks. Must be something going around, she thought. While in Florida, she had been home-schooled and had already graduated high school. She was eighteen years old along with the rest of the power rangers, minus the newer ones, she fingered the necklace Tommy had given her for her last birthday. It was a simple charm with a falcon and a crane joined together in a heart, anyone else would think it was silly, but she knew what it really meant. And on her hand, was the promise ring he had given her a month ago, when he had come to visit her on the fourth of July. She still wore them both though she knew if she followed through the way Erik wanted her too, she would have to give them all up. Tears filled her eyes that she wiped away as she took a shaky breathe and began to work on her makeup. She didn't know how soon Tommy would arrive this morning but she had to look her best. She was fighting herself, on one hand she wanted to be with Tommy, she wanted everything they had promised each other, and on the other she needed to protect him, to protect them all. This feeling was probably what had her so sick, the feeling of being resigned to a life she didn't want, to living without Tommy forever and ever.

"You look nice," she heard Jason say from the doorway.

"I do?"

"Yeah, but you always do. Perhaps, it's because I haven't seen you in awhile. You also look like you've lost weight. You look pale, and I would bet you haven't been sleeping well."

"Oh, Jase."

"Tommy's here. He wants to see you. He deserves the truth, Kim. Did you tell him?" she shook her head. "Kim, let's face it, I've always been more muscle. Tommy has always been the real leader of the power rangers. Even with his forgetfulness he has always remembered everything when it came to you and the power rangers."

"Not always. He was late for our first date. Something about his watch," she said. Jason shrugged.

"He deserves the truth, just like you told me, he can handle it. And maybe we can find a way out of it, without you marrying that jerk."

"It's not that simple. It's not just Tommy and me that could be hurt, it's all of us. It's you, it's Billy, Adam, Rocky, and even Kat."

"Do you think I care? Between being outed as a power ranger, or you marrying that jerk which do you think I would pick?" She hugged him quickly. "They all deserve the chance to choose. Tell Zordon. Tell Tommy."

"I will. When the time is right."

"If you don't tell him, I will."

"But you promised..."

"Yes, I did. And you promised to always be there for Tommy. Besides, if you were kidnapped by Goldar would you expect me to keep quite."

"Of course not," she told him and he smiled at her. She saw where he was going with this, to him, she was in trouble, and it's the same thing.

"Tell Tommy or I will."

"Tell me what?" Tommy asked coming up behind them. She blushed as she handed him his morpher.

"Thanks for getting me home last night."

"Kim..." Jason said warningly.

"Alright, I will."

"Um, Jason, could you give Kimberly and me some privacy."

"Of course, Tommy," Jason said leaving the room. Kimberly and Tommy made their way to the bed she was sleeping on while she stayed here.

"Kimberly, what is this about? Talk to me. Tell me what's going on? Why did you write that letter?"

"I had to, Tommy," she whispered.

"But why? Kimberly, was there a word in it that was the truth."

"I love you..."

"Like a brother, get off it Kim. We both know there was more between us than sibling love. Unless you are in to incest?"

"No, of course not."

"Who is this other guy?" he asked, his eyes flashing green.

"Oh, Tommy. I'm such a horrible person, a horrible ranger." Tommy's eyebrows shot up. What did this have to do with her being a ranger, and yet he smiled, now he was getting somewhere. He waited patiently. "I missed you so much." She looked down at their linked fingers and somehow it all just seemed right. Even though she had written that letter, she didn't want to lose him, she didn't know how she was go on. Was protecting him wrong? He had always protected her. She had always been afraid that something would happen between them like there had her parents, was she making the self-fulfilling prophecy come true?

"Go on."

"I...oh, Tommy, I'm so ashamed. It was so stupid. You're going to hate me, I hate myself."

"I could never hate you, Kimberly."

She loved the way he said her name, no one, not even her own parents had ever said her name just like that. Just then, his communicator beeped. He looked at her and frowned. "Zordon?" he asked.

"I am aware of your situation. I have just spoken to Jason. You and Kimberly must transport to the command center."

"Alright, Zordon." And a moment later, Kimberly found herself in familiar surroundings.

"Ay yi yi. It's good to see you again, Kimberly."

Kimberly smiled as she put her arms around Alpha. "It's good to see you again, Alpha."

"Zordon, what's this about?" Tommy asked looking from Kimberly to Zordon.

"Kimberly was attacked by Goldar in an attempt to destroy the power rangers, and turn you to the side of evil once again. The being she believed to have found out about the identity of the power rangers, was in fact, a putty sent to marry her to Goldar."

"Goldar, ugh, I would rather marry Lord Zedd," she said in revulsion.


	5. Command Center

Command Center

"Kimberly and Tommy, you have always represented what the power rangers stood for. Tommy, as you already know you are the strength of the rangers. Kimberly, you are the heart. You hold the Rangers together."

"But Zordon, I'm not a ranger anymore."

"You still possess the power of the Crane."

"Yes, the morpher showed up in my gym bag a few weeks after I left."

"You never told me that," Tommy said, looking at Kim. "So are we back?" he asked her.

"Oh, Tommy. Of course, we are," she stated as she met his lips in a kiss. "I love you, I was only trying to protect you."

"I know, Kim."

"Kimberly, you must decide whether to return to Florida, or stay here and become a ranger again."

"I choose...I choose you, Tommy, and the rangers. But what about Kat? She's the pink ranger now."

"We are working on that, Kimberly," Alpha said mysteriously.

"Alpha, we must discuss Kimberly's situation with the other rangers. Even though Erik is just a putty he still holds your identities in his hand. He is under Goldar's control, for some reason he wants Kimberly, and whatever it is will not be good for the world."

"Of course, Zordon." Moments later, the other rangers were in the Command Center. Rocky was the first to move.

"Kim, welcome back! We've missed you, things are the same since you left."

"He's right," Adam said with a smile. "Oh, Kim, this is Tanya, Ayesha's cousin," he introduced her.

"I've heard so much about you, I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Kim stated, shaking her hand.

"So," Jase, broke in, poking Tommy. "What's the verdict?"

"Kim and I are back together."

"So Kimberly, what are you doing here?" asked Kat in her Australian accent.

"Observe the viewing globe," Zordon stated, and Kimberly saw the attack Goldar had made on her.

"How is she doing that? I am the pink ranger," Kat asked incredulously.

"Katherine, Kimberly's spirit animal was the Crane, yours must be different. Just as Rocky is the Ape, Adam is the Frog, and Tommy is the Falcon."

"Zordon, does this mean that Aisha..."

"Yes, Kimberly, she would still have the Bear. It is why the yellow, pink, and gold rangers do not have the powers of the ninja."

"So how do we stop this putty and Goldar?"

"And what do they have to do with Tommy? How could Kimberly bring him down?" Kat asked and Kimberly frowned. She wasn't a ranger anymore, but she was Tommy's girlfriend. She turned to Tommy and Zordon.

"Do you need me anymore?" she asked them.

"I'll always need you, Kim," he added, snaking his arms around her and he melted.

"No Kimberly, I will contact you when you are needed."

"Thanks, Zordon. Kat and I need to talk."

"But I am a ranger, Kimberly, and I am needed."

"No, Katherine, you may go with Kimberly."

"Thanks, Zordon. Alpha, can you get us out of it here."

"Of course, Kimberly."


	6. Pink Talk

Old Pink talks to New Pink

Kimberly and Katherine went to the park to talk, and Kimberly smiled as she remembered all the times she had been here with Tommy and the rest of the power rangers.

"What do you want to talk about Kimberly?"

"I wanted to talk about you and Tommy?"

"What about me and Tommy?" Kat asked. Kimberly sighed the Australian was making things difficult for her.

"I saw you kiss my boyfriend."

"Well, you had broken up with him."

"For mere days, mere hours, Jason told me he had just received the letter."

"Still...Kimberly..you were broken up."

"Well, we aren't any more, and I expect you to keep your hands to yourself."

"You aren't afraid of a little competition are you, Kimberly?" Kat asked as her eyes flashed white.

"We've been through worse before. And Kat, you could never be competition for me."

From the moon, Lord Zedd and Rita observed the conversation. "This is perfect. Kimberly is back, and Kat wants poor Tommy. What did you do with that jealously spell we used on the pink ranger before?"

"Ah yes, I have it here. And just the perfect monster as well. In fact, I was thinking, Rita, that we could recreate some monster's from Kimberly's past, so that Kimberly will have to step in, making Kat even more envious."

"That's brilliant, see that it's done, Finster!"

Back on Earth, Katherine's eyes glowed pink. "Tommy is mine, Kimberly," she whispered as Kimberly walked away. "I have replaced you as the pink ranger, and I will replace you in Tommy's heart. You can count on it." Katherine went to find Kimberly's car where she stuck a potato in the tailpipe and laughed as her eyes flashed pink. She teleported back to the command center to check on Tommy and the others.

"Katherine, it is good that you have made peace with Kimberly," Zordon stated. "Kimberly deserves some rest and relaxation for a little while."

"I agree," Tommy stated with a smile. "Hey Jason, do you mind?"

"No, go ahead man."

"Tommy," Zordon stated again, "Make sure Kimberly contacts Aisha, she may be attacked next."

"I'm on it, Zordon."


	7. White Rescue

White to the Rescue

Tommy transported out of the command center in search of Kimberly, he still had to explain about Kat kissing him and to have her contact Aisha in case any similar attack befell her. She would need to be expecting it. At least Trini, and Zack hadn't been with them when they had become Ninja's. It seemed the ninja's bonded with the person rather than the power coin. He found Kimberly's car and walked toward her. He watched as she got out and frowned. She saw him and smiled, as she waited for him to join her. "Hey, Kim, I have a message from Zordon," he dug in his pocket for a familiar communicator.

"He wants you to have it, as our ninja ranger."

"Oh, Tommy," she stated. "So I really am back."

"Only if you want to be."

"We need to talk, Kim."

"I know. But my car won't start."

"Let me take a look at it." Kim popped the trunk and admired the view as Tommy began checking on it. She really had missed this, this comfortable yet all-consuming love.

"Well, it's not the engine," he stated wiping his hands on a cloth in his back pocket. She smiled at the familiar gesture. He walked around the car, and noticed something in the tailpipe. "What's this?" Kimberly followed him.

"What is it?" she asked, peering down. Tommy pulled out five potatoes.

"These don't do what people think they would do. Most people assume, wrongly, that it would cause the engine to explode but all it does is block it."

"You mean someone was trying to hurt me?"

"Possibly. Do you have any enemies?"

"You mean besides Goldar, putties, Rita, Lord Zedd and the new monster of the week." Tommy smiled.

"Should be good as new. Do you want me to drive?"

"Sure, Handsome," she said with a smile as she got in the passenger's seat.

"So what did you and Kat talk about."

"I told her that I was back and you were mine."

"Oh, am I now?" he asked reaching over to tickle her. She laughed and he stopped as she rested her head on his shoulder as he turned into his driveway. "I missed this," he replied.

"Me too. I can never tell you how sorry I am."

"I know," he added, reaching down and kissing her lips.

"So what am I now? Your girlfriend? An honorary power ranger?"

"They aren't sure yet. But you are definatly my girlfriend. Right now, you are a ninja ranger, you always have been. Zordon and Alpha aren't sure how to even take it away."

"Do they want to take it away?"

"That's up to you Kimberly. But you will always be my Crane."

"Tommy?"

"Hmmm..."

"Do you wanna go inside?"

"Yeah," he stated, and they walked in the door hand in hand, leaning into each other.

"Do you want to tell me what happened with Kat?" she asked when they sat on the couch inside.

"She kissed me. That was it, Kimberly. I told her I wasn't interested in anyone but you," he said and she smiled, and leaned back so that her head was on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. "I'm never letting you go. I-" And his communicator went off.

"Tommy, we need you and Kimberly, at the command center."

"Me?" Kimberly asked perplexed.

"Yes, we will explain everything when you get here."

"Alright, we're on our way," Kimberly said.

"It's morphing time," Tommy stated as they reached for their morphers.

"Crane," she stated trying out her power coin as the pink enveloped her.

"TigerZoid," he stated and they were changed into a pink ninja and a white power ranger. "You look good, Kim."

"Right back at you handsome," she stated as she held onto his hand and transported to the command center.

"Kimberly, you need to contact Aisha."

"Sorry Zordon," Tommy replied.

"It's understandable, Tommy. There are monsters attacking Angel Grove. Kimberly what do you remember about these monsters?"

"Ugh, it's my mother's purse and lipstick," she frowned. "I thought we defeated them already?"


	8. Pink Enemies

Pink Enemies

Before anyone could do anything, the alarm sounded. "Behold the viewing globe." Kimberly watched with surprise.

"That couldn't be?" she asked turning to Jason and Billy.

"It is," Billy replied.

"The Terror Toad." The alarm sounded again, and Kimberly had a bad feeling about this.

"The Spit Flower," Jason added, before Kimberly could.

"Oh no."

"Is it just me or are these monsters that went specifically after Kimberly?" Billy asked and Jason agreed. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"Don't worry, we won't let them hurt you."

"You might not have a choice. These monsters are after me, but I have destroyed them once before."

"I know, Kim, it's just without you being a full ranger, you should let us handle it."

"No, Tommy I won't sit on the sidelines."

"I'm afraid Tommy is right Kimberly, even with your ninja powers you may be no match for these monsters that you have battled in the past."

"But Zordon, you were always saying that our power comes from within, that it has more to do with who and what we are than with the power coins," she replied.

"Kimberly, if the power rangers fail, I will need you here as our last line of defense against Rita and Lord Zedd."

"Of course, Zordon."

"It's morphing time," Tommy added.

"White Ranger."

"Pink Ranger."

"Yellow Ranger."

"Blue Ranger."

"Red Ranger."

"Black Ranger."

Kimberly watched as they morphed away.

"Kimberly, we will need you in the coming up days, it is why we haven't restored your powers, you will be needed to save Tommy."

"What's going to happen to Tommy?"

"I'm not sure, Kimberly. But it was us who returned your ninja coins to you and Aisha. I would never leave you powerless. You must contact Aisha, I fear she may be the next target."

"What about Trini and Zack?"

"I believe they will be safe, it is only you and Aisha who unlocked your personal animal spirit who may be in danger." Kimberly picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello," she answered sounded out of breathe.

"Aisha, it's Kimberly, I know it's been a long time."

"Oh, Kimberly, are you OK? You will never believe what has happened to me. After all these years, I thought when I sent Tanya to be the yellow ranger my life as a ranger was over."

"So you were able to call on the power of the bear?"

"Yeah, weird huh?"

"Not exactly. Can you be transported?" she asked as she nodded at Alpha.

"Yeah, what's this about?"

"Alpha and Zordon will explain everything."


	9. Pink vs Terror Toad

Pink versus the Terror Toad

"Kimberly!" Aisha through her arms around her friend. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. I've missed you," she stated, returning her friend's hug.

"Zordon?" Aisha questioned as he filled her in.

"Ay yi yi, Zordon look at the viewing globe." Kimberly and Aisha watched as Tommy stood alone against the Terror Toad.

"Alpha, get him out of there. I remember how I defeating him before. It was before Tommy became the Green Ranger," she explained to Aisha. "See on his belly?" she pointed to where the red, black, pink, yellow, gold and blue heads were on his belly. "He swallowed our friends." Kimberly watched as a white light indicated Tommy's presence. He was still in a defense stance.

"What's going on? I could defeat him."

"Not without me. First the terror toad and then the Spit Flower, and then we take care of the Purse and Lipstick," Kimberly stated, as she smiled and took Tommy's hand. "It's morphing time."

"The Crane."

"The Bear." Tommy smiled at a ninja Kim and Aisha. "I hope you have a plan," Aisha said to Kimberly. She smiled, and closed her eyes focusing on her ninja power as she held out her bow. "It's all a matter of aiming."

"Back to action," Tommy stated as they teleported back to the park. Kimberly was aware of a newscaster in the background and looked from Tommy to Aisha as she made sure her ninja ranger outfit concealed her face. Aisha nodded and Kim checked her.

"Look time no see, pink ranger."

"Yeah, well, it's too soon for me. I won't let you eat my friends."

"But they are so yummy," the monster whined. Kimberly pushed Tommy and Aisha behind her and taking careful aim, aimed for his belly setting the rangers free.

"Hey that bow's mine!" the pink power ranger screamed knocking it from her hand. Aisha turned and frowned. Why had Kat done that?

"You aren't going to win, Kimberly. I'm the pink ranger." Kimberly frowned but didn't commented as she closed her eyes and concentrated again and the bow disappeared from Kat's grasp and back into Kimberly's. She felt the shot and took it, leaving smoke around the fallen Terror Toad.

"Kat, get back to the Command Center," Tommy ordered.

"But I'm a ranger."

"Tommy's right, there is something wrong with you. You should have Alpha check you out."

"You can't do this!" Adam grabbed her wrist and transported her.

"Thanks," Rocky told him.

"There's something off with her. I've noticed it...ever since..."

"I returned," Kimberly added. The other rangers didn't comment as they were attacked by the Spit Flower. "Don't let them hit you, they will drain you of your strength," she told Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Tonya.

"I remember," Tommy replied, dodging. Kimberly stood with her bow, and ran away from the group as she found a hill that could produce accuracy.

"Why are you running, pink ranger?"

"You don't remember?" Tommy taunted as he, Billy, and Jason jumped out of the way but Tonya, Aisha, Rocky and Adam were hit with its flowers draining their strength.

"I'm coming, guys," she stated as she took aim and destroyed the Spit Flower. She looked around for the lipstick and purse but didn't see it at the moment. "We better find out where it is, guys," she stated as they transported back to the Command Center as Aisha held onto Tanya and Kimberly held onto Tommy.

"I'm going to get her," Kimberly heard Kat say as she took off her mask.

"Who?" she asked.

"You!" she screamed making a mad dash for Kimberly, but Kimberly was the Crane fast and agile, she was gone before Kat could get to her.

"What's wrong with her Zordon?"

"It seems...I don't know how to tell you this but a jealously spell has been put on her."

"Like the one that was put on me?" Kim asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this but everything is always about you Kimberly."

"What do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"For now, we must strip her powers, without her powers the jealously has nothing to attack, it will focus its source elsewhere."

"You mean on me?"

"But you have defeated it," Tommy added.

"Tommy is right, just as an virus cannot attack anyone with the anti virus the spell cannot attack anyone who has defeated it."

"No! You cannot take away my powers! I won't let you! I am the pink ranger!" and with that she transported away.

"We must locate her," Billy stated, "In this frame of mind, she could reveal herself and she could easily be swayed to Lord Zedd and Rita's side."

"You are right, Billy."

"Let me go after her," Billy added.

"I wish you well, and let the power protect you."


	10. Beginning of the end

Beginning of the End

Kat pushed her hands against her head and concentrated, she could feel the telepathic link she had once had with Rita, growing stronger. "Rita, Rita, please answer me."

Rita laughed, "Zedd, Zedd, it worked, she's absolutely seething with jealously over the former pink ranger."

"You mean she still has the power coin?"

"Yes, this is better than when I turned Tommy into the Green Ranger."

"That was a mistake, without the White Ranger the Rangers would be without leadership, they would be much easier to defeat."

"Details, Details," she muttered as she answered. "Come to me, my Kat."

"I'm on my way," and Rita and Zedd teleported her away unaware of the fact that Billy had seen her disappear. "Kat, it's so good to see you again," Rita stated giving air kisses beside each of her cheeks.

"My Empress, I would like to apologize for my recent deflection. It was a mistake, I thought..."

"We all do things for love, my Kat. Afterall, I am a married woman. You remember Zeddy."

"Of course. Lord Zedd."

"Do you have your power coin?" he asked. She produced it.

"Of course, my Lord. They wanted to take it from me."

"Of course, they would. The brats."

"Where is my dastardly daughter?" they heard from behind.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Rita screamed embracing her father. "Daddy, this is my husband Lord Zedd, Zeddy, this is my father, Master Vile.."

"Ed, how you doing?" said her brother.

"And my brother Rito," she added with distaste.


End file.
